24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 5AFF09 | author = Howard Gordon & David Fury | director = Tim Iacofano}} Vladimir Bierko, Ivan Erwich's boss, kills Erwich for going against orders. Jack obtains a data chip from Nathanson, Cummings' middleman. Chloe finds the name Omicron Corporation on the chip. Lynn figures out that everyone at CTU is working behind his back and has Buchanan taken into custody. Logan decides to give Bierko the route to the Suvarovs' motorcade. Martha jumps in their car at the last moment. Episode guide * is convinced by Lynn McGill to allow the terrorists to release nerve gas in a crowded shopping mall. However, Logan insists to Lynn that it better lead them to find the other canisters. * At the , Audrey Raines tries to talk Lynn out of releasing the gas, without success. Lynn argues that allowing the attack will eventually save more lives, as it might lead them to the other canisters. * (posing as Jacob Rossler) hands the reprogrammed trigger to Polakov and Komar, but they decide to take Jack with them. When they are about to detonate the canisters, Bill Buchanan gives Jack the code, but Bauer tells Polakov the wrong code instead, despite Lynn's orders. Bauer tells Polakov there's nothing he can do, and Polakov knocks him out. * Ivan Erwich tells Polakov that they've found another way to release the gas. Some of it is released into the mall, but Jack is able to take out a terrorist. Polakov escapes and calls Erwich, who tells him to come back to him. * Curtis Manning and Bauer close in on the mechanic shop where Polakov has gone. Erwich spots them from afar and informs Polakov that he was followed. Polakov commits suicide as Bauer enters, who realizes that they just lost their only lead. Ivan Erwich walks into a dark basement to meet Vladimir Bierko, who is watching a television broadcast about the treaty signing. Erwich informs him that the Sentox nerve gas is genuine. Bierko chastises him for wasting the gas on Americans, after he had spent a year securing it to be used on Moscow. When Erwich tells him they were betrayed and someone has to pay, Bierko agrees and stabs him to death. As he does so, he tells Erwich it was his fault for trusting James Nathanson and the Americans. As he lets Erwich's body fall, he informs Andrei and the rest of Erwich's men that he had anticipated this and secured additional men and resources. He then orders Andrei to reconfigure the triggers of the gas canisters, and assures them that Nathanson will be dead soon, after which they would fulfill an attack on Russia. At James Nathanson's hideout, one of Nathanson's subordinates is pleading for his life, saying he doesn't know where Nathanson is. Bierko's man, Ostroff, pulls the trigger, killing Nathanson's man, then calls Bierko, saying he doesn't know where Nathanson is. Bierko wants him found. As Nathanson flees from his compound, he calls up an associate, "Alpha 7", and tells him of Bierko's revenge. As the associate asks Nathanson about it, someone walks into the office and shoots "Alpha 7". Nathanson hears the shot and hangs up. At CTU, Lynn McGill is on the phone trying to contact his sister Jenny. When he gets her answering machine, he pleads for her to return his keycard. Jenny, who is listening to the call with her boyfriend Dwayne Thompkins, tells him they should give Lynn the keycard since they can't sell it. When he tries to call Lynn back, Dwayne stops her and assures her he is handling it. McGill's phone rings, it's President Charles Logan who asks him if they recovered the nerve gas. As Lynn informs him about Polakov's suicide, Logan is not pleased with the progress and asks about any other leads. When McGill tells him they've lost all leads, Logan gets angrier and says they should have released the gas at the mall like he ordered. McGill tries to explain, but Logan tells him he shouldn't make excuses, but take responsibility for his actions. Before Lynn can reply, Logan hangs up. Down at the Situation Room, Bill Buchanan is starting a briefing. McGill enters and wants to know where they are. Buchanan informs him that LAPD has set a perimeter at the terrorist's last location, and they are looking at data and satellites as well. McGill then says they have no real leads, and argues that if Jack Bauer had followed orders at the mall they'd be a lot closer to the terrorists now. Audrey Raines says Bauer saved the lives of hundreds of innocent people and prevented the media from getting the story, but Lynn snaps back at her. When Buchanan intervenes, Lynn asks him why Audrey is defending Jack. He then insists that Bauer be brought in to CTU. Buchanan protests, but Lynn makes it clear it is an order and leaves the room. Buchanan calls Curtis Manning and tells him to bring Bauer in. Jack says that they can't find out Polakov's identity, and that they'll have to check on NCIC and Interpol databases. Manning then tells Jack that McGill has asked to bring him into CTU, even though he knows McGill is just looking for someone to blame. Jack protests, but Manning says that even though he agrees with Bauer's actions, he has to bring him in. As they're about to leave, Curtis also asks Jack for his gun, and Jack reluctantly agrees. Back at CTU, Audrey is protesting Lynn's decision to Buchanan, but he says there is nothing he can do. Audrey argues that Lynn might be in charge, but he isn't in control. At this moment, Jackie informs Audrey she has a call. When Audrey takes the call, Nathanson is on the line and warns her not to trace the call or put someone else on the line. He identifies himself and asks to speak with Bauer. Audrey protests, but Nathanson points out he holds all the cards and knows that she'll make the right decision, since he can't help her locate the nerve gas. Audrey patches him through. When Jack answers, Nathanson tells him he was Cummings contact and says he wants protection. Jack tells him to surrender to the authorities and argues that he might kill him himself since he was responsible for Palmer's death. Nathanson replies by saying that both don't want the nerve gas to go off on US soil. Nathanson then asks to meet him at the phone booth on the south side of Moorpark, east of Densmore, in 10 minutes. Bauer enters the car with Curtis, and as they drive, Curtis says things will be strange with Audrey, considering she thought he was dead. He then tells him he'd like them to have a chance. As they reach a stop sign, Jack punches Curtis then puts him in a sleeper hold. He tells Curtis not to fight it as Curtis becomes unconscious. Jack then drags him out of the car and puts him on the curb. After taking his gun, Jack leaves with the car. At CTU, Lynn McGill gets a call from Curtis Manning saying Jack punched him and escaped. When Lynn asks how, Curtis tells him that Jack had received a call before. He says that Jack said it was Audrey, but might have been lying. When Lynn tells him they could track Jack with the vehicle's transceiver, Curtis tells him he already tried that and that Jack probably disabled it. Lynn chastises Curtis for letting Jack escape, but Curtis tries to assure him they'll find him. However, Lynn orders him back to CTU to start the search. Lynn orders Chloe O'Brian to triangulate Bauer's position using his cell phone. He then goes over to Audrey Raines and asks her if she has been in contact with Jack. Audrey lies, and Lynn informs her of his escape. Audrey promises to tell Lynn if she thinks of anything. Chloe says she's unable to trace Bauer's cell. Audrey then calls Chloe and tells her about Jack's call. Audrey then asks her to help hiding her call with Jack. Meanwhile Lynn calls a Robin Powers, in archives, to view Audrey's calls. Chloe says that she will be unable to delete just one call, and will have to delete them all. Audrey gives her the okay, and the records are wiped just as Lynn tries to access them. ]] At the Presidential retreat, Charles Logan is watching news coverage about the treaty. Mike Novick walks in with Walt Cummings phone and tells Logan that a call just came in from the terrorist with control of the Sentox nerve gas. When Logan asks him if they're tracing the call, Novick tells him they can't. Scared, Logan refuses to talk to a terrorist and tells Mike to do it. Mike insists, and Logan takes the call. Vladimir Bierko informs Logan that Ivan Erwich is dead and they never intended to kill innocent Americans. He then tells him that his intention was to release the nerve gas in Moscow, but since he can't do it now, he wants to harm Russia another way. He then demands the motorcade route of Yuri and Anya Suvarov so that he can attack them. He says that if Logan doesn't give up the route, he will kill more Americans. When Logan argues that he had just said killing Americans wasn't his intention, Bierko agrees, and demands again the route. When Logan asks for time, Bierko gives him 15 minutes. Logan gets off the phone and tells Mike what Bierko said. Mike says they can't let that happen, since it would destroy the treaty and their relations with Moscow. Logan remains indecisive about the decision, but asks to have the route in hand for when he makes his decision. Novick reluctantly agrees. Lynn McGill comes up to Bill Buchanan furious because Audrey Raines phone log has been erased. Bill seems surprised, but tries to argue that it might've been a glitch. Still, Lynn doesn't accept that answer, and tells him he thinks Audrey deleted her log on purpose. McGill then tells him she was on the phone with Jack after he attacked Curtis. He then asks about Bauer and Raines' past, and Bill reminds him they worked together at the Department of Defense. When Lynn insists, Bill confesses that they had a personal relationship before Day 4. McGill then says that Audrey probably knew Jack was alive, but Bill calls him paranoid. McGill doesn't want any of it, and demands to have the personnel on a tight leash, blaming Buchanan for all the leaps in protocol. Jack Bauer shows up at the phone booth in Moorpark and calls James Nathanson. Bauer gets directions from him and then tells Nathanson that he's a traitor, and that he won't be able to justify killing David Palmer. Nathanson tells him that he doesn't see it that way and that Palmer's death was an "unfortunate necessity" because of other priorities. He then tells Jack about how they needed to secure oil interests in Asia. Bauer says that he's heard Nathanson's reasoning from Walt Cummings. Nathanson then instructs Jack to enter the building. As he is about to do so, Jack hears a helicopter and checks it out. Seeing hostiles going inside the building, he warns Nathanson and tells him to meet him on the roof. Bill approaches Audrey, as she tells him that DoD wants information about the nerve gas attack at the mall. However, Bill asks her why McGill just grilled him on Jack and Audrey's relationship. Audrey says it's none of his business, but Buchanan tells him that Lynn thinks she might've helped Jack escape custody. As Bill insists, Audrey pulls him aside and tells him about Nathanson's call and said he wanted to talk to only Bauer. Bill wants to know why she didn't tell him, and Audrey said she didn't know what to do and didn't want to lose the lead. When Bill asks him about any location, she tells him Nathanson dropped her off he call before she knew. Audrey also tells Bill that Chloe is in on it as well. McGill comes down up and tells Audrey that District just elevated the threat level and he wants to get updated on Department of Defense protocol. Audrey agrees to help as Buchanan walks away. Nathanson heads for an exit in a freight elevator. Bauer asks where he is, and then tells him he's cornered and needs to move to the stairs. As he walks through a warehouse, Nathanson is forced to engage Bierko's men, killing one, but is chased by two others. Nathanson manages to escapes to the roof but is shot in the leg; the two pursuers aim to kill, but are shot by Jack. However, before Bauer can get to him, Nathanson is mortally wounded by Ostroff firing from the helicopter. Jack returns fire and damages the chopper, forcing it to land elsewhere. Nathanson, in his dying breath, says there's a computer chip in his pocket, but dies before he can tell Jack anything more. Ostroff, the terrorist in the chopper which Jack nearly shot down, calls Bierko and tells him that another man came to help Nathanson. Bierko wants his identity, but Ostroff could not identify him. Bierko wants him found and killed. Audrey Raines is going over protocol with Lynn. Her phone starts to ring but she doesn't answer it until Lynn insists. Jack tries to tell her what happened, but Audrey transfers him over to Chloe under the guise that he is someone named Steve. Bauer asks Chloe why Audrey transferred him, and she tells him that Lynn thinks she has been helping him, and has been over her since. Jack then asks Chloe to data-mine a file he got, and he uploads it to her socket. He then tells Chloe to call him when she finds out what's on the thumb-drive. At the Presidential retreat, Mike Novick brings in the file on the Suvarov's motorcade route. He makes it clear that if the Russians discover what they've done, it will be considered an act of war. Charles Logan argues that the motorcade has strong security and that the terrorists probably won't be successful. When Mike shows his reluctance, Logan asks him to run an analysis of the route, but Novick makes it clear that if they do that, they will be implicated. Martha Logan walks in and wants to know what's going on. When she demands to know about the attack they were talking about, Logan tells her. She can't believe they're going to go through with the plans. Mike tries to justify Logan's actions, but Martha asks Novick to leave. She then pleads with Charles to find another way. Martha can't believe her husband would send people off to certain death. Martha demands Logan to stand up to the terrorists, but Logan says that it's not that simple. Chloe O'Brian is trying to analyze the data from Nathanson's chip, but comes to a roadblock. She calls Bill Buchanan over and says she needs Audrey Raines help because the card had Department of Defense encryption codes that only she can access. Buchanan agrees to try and get her away from Lynn. Buchanan pretends to be interested in the security break on the phone logs earlier, telling him he had Felson look into it, in order to distract Lynn away from Audrey. Meanwhile, Chloe writes a message to Audrey's computer explaining the situation. After sending the codes to Chloe, she closes the window and the computer beeps. McGill becomes suspicious and agitated. Bill tells him to calm down, but Lynn gets angrier. As Audrey tries to explain, Lynn argues that since he can't lock Audrey up, he will detain Bill. He then has security arrest Buchanan. As he is taken away, he announces to the rest of the personnel that he is putting a Section 2.3 redundancy in effect, which means that all communication will be monitored by his office. Audrey warns McGill that he's endangering the mission, and that she's going to advise the Department of Defense about his actions. McGill tells her not to threaten him as he walks away. Jack Bauer gets a call from Chloe O'Brian, who has analyzed the chip. She tells him that the chip mentioned a company called Terra-Dyne, who have acquired more than a hundred pounds of raw strontium isotope, used to create Sentox nerve gas, over the past three years. When Jack asks her where to find the company, she tells him their location, and also that the company is a subsidiary of Omicron International, a company which Bauer recognizes. He has Chloe check to see if a man named Christopher Henderson works there. She says he does, he's a Vice-President of Research and Development. Bauer seems concerned and then asks Chloe to see the files. She says she can't send them because Lynn is watching everyone. She then tells Bauer that Buchanan is in holding. Jack still needs the files, and tells Chloe to find a way. President Charles Logan asks Mike if the terrorists called. Mike reminds Logan that President Suvarov is waiting. As he walks out, he approaches Martha Logan once again. He tells her that this has been a difficult decision for him, and maybe he won't have to make it, if CTU finds the nerve gas canisters before the Suvarovs leave. She says she understands, and they walk out to meet Yuri and Anya Suvarov. Suvarov thanks the Logans for their hospitality. As they say goodbye, Novick's phone rings. As Logan escorts the Suvarovs away, he looks back at Novick, and nods. Novick gives up the route to Bierko. Martha tries to convince Logan to cancel the plans, but he tells her to just smile and wave at the cameras. Vladimir Bierko goes over the route with his men. He points out the location he wants to strike the motorcade at. Split screen: Bierko discusses the plan with his men. Bill Buchanan paces in holding. Curtis arrives back at CTU to help with the search for Jack Bauer. Bauer is driving to meet Christopher Henderson. Aaron Pierce breaks into the photography session and says they have to move now. Martha tries to convince Charles once again, saying it's not too late, but Charles doesn't answer her. Logan's aide, Wendy, interrupts him with a call from CTU, so Logan says goodbye to the Suvarovs one last time. As Logan walks in, Martha seems very distraught, and comes up to Aaron, saying she will ride along with the Suvarovs. Pierce says he will ride in the front. Martha doesn't want him to, but he insists. Martha makes sure someone tells Logan where she is, then looks at Anya and tells her they'll have some time to talk. The motorcade starts up and departs the retreat, while Bierko watches on the news. '' Memorable quotes * Vladimir Bierko: I spent a year securing a weapon that would bring Moscow to its knees, and you waste it by killing a handful of American civilians. * Ivan Erwich: We were betrayed, Bierko. Someone must pay. *''' Vladimir Bierko': ''(prepares to stab Erwich) I agree. * Chloe O'Brian: He thinks that she’s been talking to you behind his back, which I guess she has. * Martha Logan: My God, Charles! You’re talking about murder! * Lynn McGill: (to Audrey) If your father wasn't the Secretary of Defense, I'd have you thrown out of here. (to Bill) I don't have that problem with you. * Audrey Raines: We can't afford to decommission Jack, especially now! * Bill Buchanan: I agree. * Audrey Raines: What can we do about it? * Bill Buchanan: Nothing...not while Lynn's in charge. * Audrey Raines: He may be in charge, Bill, but he is not in control! * Reporter: The world has become, quote, “measurably safer and more secure …” Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill * Robert Maffia as Andrei * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff Co-starring * Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown (as "Logan's Aide") * Matt Huhn as Steve (as "Logan Secret Service") * Marci Michelle as Jackie (as "CTU Aide") * Terrence Wayne as Alpha 7 (as "The Man") * Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (as "Field Reporter") * Tony Wayne as Robin Powers (as "Archives CTU Worker") Uncredited * Dana Bunch as CTU staffer * John Dixon as a Gunman shot by Nathanson * Sam Hunter as Crewcut separatist * Dan Lemieux as a Gunman attacking Nathanson * Thom Williams as a Gunman attacking Nathanson Production staff Background information and notes * This episode's writers, Howard Gordon and David Fury, previously wrote episodes on the TV show Angel in 1999. Other writers who worked together previously on other shows are Robert Cochran & Evan Katz, (on the TV show JAG also in 1995), who wrote the previous episode "Day 5: 2:00pm-3:00pm." Along with Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff who worked with Cochran before on other television shows. * Jane Espenson, the name Audrey Raines gives when calling Omicron International, is the name of a writer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer who David Fury worked with. * At 3:11, James Nathanson tells Jack to meet him in ten minutes, or Nathanson will disappear. Jack arrives at the rendezvous point twenty minutes later, at 3:30, and Nathanson is still waiting. It's possible that Nathanson exaggerated as it took him awhile to get to the agreed upon location and knew that a deal with Bauer was the best option at that point. * At 3:21, Vladimir Bierko tells Charles Logan that he will call back in fifteen minutes for the details of Suvarov's motorcade route, but he does not call back until around 3.56, 35 minutes later. * The corpse of Polakov appears on a stretcher, but was likely portrayed by a body double, not Timothy Omundson who portrayed Polakov in the prior episode. See also *3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 509 509